Die perfekte Couch
by Mounira
Summary: England kann eigentlich überall problemlos schlafen - außer auf Frankreichs widerlich perfekter Couch!


**Titel:** Die perfekte Couch

**Disclaimer:** Es gilt das Übliche. Sie gehören immer noch nicht mir. Demnach keine Rechte und kein Geld. Ihr wisst Bescheid.

**Warnings:** Sinnlos, und zwar wirklich durch und durch. Vielleicht ein bisschen fluff, wenn man mit der Lupe rangeht.

**Pairing:** eine Prise FrUK/UKFr

**Author's Note:** Man sollte keinen Sinn in diesem OS suchen. Ich weiß nicht, was sich meine Finger dabei gedacht haben. Aber stilistisch krieg ich ihn einfach nicht „runder", also lade ich ihn jetzt hoch. Like it or not ;p

* * *

**Die perfekte Couch**

Zugegeben, es war naheliegend, dass die momentane Wirtschaftslage sowie die fortwährend besseren Beziehungen zwischen ihren Ländern dafür sorgten, dass man mitunter hier und dort zu sparen versuchte. Doch im Rahmen eben dieser Sparmaßnahmen hatte leider irgendjemand beschlossen, dass Arthur kein Hotelzimmer brauchte, wenn er sich in Paris aufhielt. Es musste derselbe jemand gewesen sein, der entschieden hatte, dass Francis kein Hotelzimmer bekam, wenn er in London war.

Dieser jemand schmorte hoffentlich auf ewig in der Hölle!

Mit zu Schlitzen verformten Augen starrte Arthur grimmig an die ebene Zimmerdecke des Pariser Apartments und versuchte, in das unförmige Gebilde, was die nächtlichen Schatten dort oben kreierten, etwas hinein zu deuten. Er würde eh nicht schlafen können. Er konnte nie schlafen, wenn er auf Francis' Sofa lag, mit den Zähnen knirschte und ins Dunkle stierte. Englands gesamter Körper verwandelte sich auf dieser Couch in ein Brett, mit Wirbeln so platt geklopft wie ein Wiener Schnitzel und Muskeln, die gelegentliche Zuckungen ausstießen. An eine ruhige Nacht war unter diesen Umständen gar nicht zu denken! Wer hasste ihn nur dermaßen, dass er ihm nicht mal ein Hotelzimmer gönnte?

England lauschte in die harmonische Stille des Wohnzimmers. Es war optimal. Nein, gar nicht wahr: es war **perfekt**. Weder zu warm noch zu kalt, weder zu luftig noch zu stickig, weder zu hellhörig noch zu abgeschottet. Es gab kein lästiges Uhrenticken, keine nachts plötzlich laut werdenden Nachbarn, kein nerviges Surren oder Brummen. Nicht mal aus Francis' anliegendem Schlafzimmer drang ein Störgeräusch.

Arthur wälzte sich zum wiederholten Male herum. Seinem Körper war die perfekte Couch unangenehm. Genau wie das Zimmer, schien sie in jeglicher Hinsicht vollkommen. War weder zu kurz noch zu lang, nicht zu breit und nicht zu schmal. Das Kissen war weder zu hart noch zu weich, weder zu flach noch zu dick. Die Decke ließ einen nicht schwitzen und nicht frieren. Dass er im Zentrum von Paris auf einer verboten bequemen Couch lag, ließ sein körperliches Unbehagen gar nicht vermuten.

Der verkümmerte Schatten vollführte eine kurze Gestaltenwandlung; draußen musste sich spontan etwas an den Lichtverhältnissen auf der tagsüber rege befahrenen Straße geändert haben. Doch so schnell die Helligkeit auch aufgeebbt war, so schnell war sie wieder verschwunden und Arthur lag noch immer dort, in Frankreichs Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch.

Arthur hasste das Wohnzimmer. Von der verdammten Couch ganz zu schweigen! Das war ihm bereits klar geworden, als er vor nicht all zu langer Zeit die erste Nacht auf dem Sofa hatte verbringen müssen. Frankreich hatte auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer das Licht ausgeknipst und Arthur hatte auf der Couch gelegen, völlig erschöpft von der vielen Arbeit des Tages, aber der Schlaf wollte sich partout nicht zu ihm gesellen. Seither war es jedes Gott verdammte Mal das gleiche Spielchen, wenn er in Paris war und in Francis' Apartment übernachten musste! Zu behaupten, Arthur sei deshalb frustriert, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung.

Raschelnd kommentierte die gemütliche Decke seine hastigen Bewegungen, als er sich auf den Bauch rollte und das Gesicht tief ins angenehm frisch duftende Kissen presste.

Warum?

Warum zum Teufel konnte er all das nicht genießen? Zuhause oder andernorts hatte er doch auch keinerlei Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen. Nur hier! Und dafür machte er weniger das Wohnzimmer verantwortlich, als viel mehr diese furchtbar perfekte Couch!  
Egal, in welche Position sich Arthur auch begab, er lag immer tadellos bequem. Da konnte doch was nicht stimmen! Wo war der Haken? Unterbewusst erwartete Arthur einfach, dass es einen Haken geben musste. Alles hatte einen Haken. Dinge, die mit Francis zu tun hatten, ohnehin! Prinzipiell!

Da ihm die Luft ausging, stemmte sich der Engländer in die Höhe und schüttelte kurz und äußerst übel gelaunt den Kopf. Er war müde, er wollte schlafen. Wieso ließ ihn dieses Biest von Couch nur nicht?

Die Beine über die Kante schwingend, stand er auf und tapste zu den beiden großen Fenstern hinüber. Eines fungierte gleichzeitig als Türe, die auf den schlanken Balkon des Apartments hinausführte. Den Vorhang beiseite ziehend, öffnete Arthur die Türe. Im Vorbeigehen hatte er sich die Zigarettenschachtel vom Wohnzimmertisch geschnappt und ließ sich nun Nikotin und Nachtluft durch die Sinne gehen. Es war nicht kalt. Noch so ein Problem. Arthur könnte bis zum Morgen hier draußen stehen, an das hohe Metallgeländer gelehnt, und diesem Rattenloch namens Paris dabei zusehen, die Nacht abzuschütteln und ein neues Tagesgewandt überzustreifen.

Das Feuerzeug zurück in die Zigarettenschachtel gleiten lassend, legte Arthur das Päckchen auf den Boden und erhoffte sich durchs Rauchen wenigstens etwas der inneren Anspannung abzubauen. Vielleicht wäre er dann in der Lage, endlich auf dem widerlich perfekten Sofa einzuschlafen. Und zwar bitte vor 4 Uhr früh. Wenn es nämlich etwas gab, dass er wie die Pest hasste, so war es, übermüdet in einen Arbeitstag im Ausland starten zu müssen. Schlafmangel machte einen nicht unbedingt zum belastbarsten oder aufmerksamsten Menschen. Nachher käme noch irgendwer auf die Idee, Arthur sei seinen Aufgaben nicht gewachsen.

Vier Stockwerke weiter unten reihten sich parkende Autos so dicht aneinander wie eine wispernde Mädchenclique und verstopften den Weg zwischen Gehsteig und Straße. Über den dunklen Geschäften ruhten kleine Markisen und warteten darauf, sich am nächsten Morgen weit ausstrecken und Schatten spenden zu dürfen. Das Café dort drüben öffnete um halb sieben und erfreute sich reger Frequentierung in den Morgenstunde. Der Bäcker dort hinten knipste schon wesentlich früher sein Licht an. Arthur konnte sogar den Eiffelturm von hier aus sehen. Wahrlich keine natürliche Schönheit, sondern eine verkappt pseudo-romantische Einbildung. Ganz so wie Francis, fand Arthur. Passte also.

Arthurs dritter Zug wurde gestört, als sich die milde Luft neben ihm verschob und Francis auf den schmalen Balkon trat. Seine Unterarme auf das Geländer stützend, imitierte er Arthurs Haltung. In der linken Hand hielt er ein Weinglas, noch etwa zur Hälfte gefüllt und sich im nächsten Moment zwischen Arthurs Fingern befindend. Dafür hatte ihm Frankreich die Zigarette abgenommen.

Arthur kippte einen Schluck des trocken ausfallenden Getränks hinab. Wein war so ein zweischneidiges Schwert und meistens gefiel seiner Zunge die Begegnung nicht.  
„Schlechten Tausch hab ich da gemacht!"

Francis grinste mit einem hoch gezogenen Mundwinkel und war nicht bereit, das ihm hingehaltene Weinglas zurückzunehmen.  
„Si j'ai bonne mémoire(1), schmecken dir meine Zigaretten doch auch nicht. So schlecht kann der Tausch also nicht gewesen sein."

Arthur grunzte; das war leichter als zuzugeben, dass Francis Recht hatte.

Eine Katze flitzte zwischen den geparkten Autos hindurch, vermutlich einer Maus nachjagend. Arthur ließ das Glas kreisen; die Bewegung floss leicht aus seinem Handgelenk.

„Kannst du wieder nicht schlafen", fragte Francis schließlich ohne zu fragen.

Arthur schnaubte erneut.  
„Wag es ja nicht, jetzt den neunmalklugen Schlafforscher raushängen zu lassen, frog face! Normalerweise hab ich überhaupt keine Probleme mit dem Einschlafen!"

„So, so..." Es klang schon wieder spottend. Erstmalig wanderte Arthurs Augenmerk zu dem Mann an seiner Seite, für den es ein Leichtes war, selbst beim Rauchen so auszusehen, als mache er sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst über Arthur lustig.  
Dies gerade nicht ertragen könnend, stieß Arthur ihm unsanft das Weinglas gegen den Oberarm. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Francis seine widerliche Brühe wiederhaben konnte. Tatsächlich nahm jener das Glas an sich und ließ sich mehr oder weniger anstandslos die Zigarette zwischen den Fingern wegschnappen.  
„Du bist eben Anderes gewöhnt, Angleterre. _Schlichteres_."

„Was zum Teufel willst du denn jetzt damit schon wieder sagen?" Niemand musste ein Genie sein, um die Beleidigung zu wittern. Mit bitterböser Miene richtete sich England zu voller Größe auf; sich zugleich Frankreich zudrehend. Dieser zuckte lapidar mit den Achseln und genehmigte sich in aller Ruhe einen tiefen Schluck Wein, ehe er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. Sie waren exakt auf derselben Augenhöhe.  
„Du bist halt eher so ein..hm, wie soll ich sagen? Schlichteres Gemüt."

„Ich geb dir gleich schlichteres Gemüt!" Arthurs Schulter rammte säuerlich Francis' Oberkörper. Der hatte wohl mit dieser Art Reaktion gerechnet, denn er geriet nicht mal ins Straucheln.

Zwischen Arthurs Fingern brannte die Zigarette unbeteiligt hinab, indessen beide Nationen sich wütend anglimmten. Die Nacht war zu hell, als dass es möglich gewesen wäre, die triezende Herausforderung in Frankreichs Gesichtszügen zu übersehen. Sein Lächeln war gönnerhaft. So als sei es einzig und allein seinem guten Herzen zu verdanken, dass er sich überhaupt mit einem _schlichten Gemüt_ ein Glas Wein und eine Zigarette teilte.

„Deine beschissene Couch ist Schuld!", knurrte England schließlich zu seiner Verteidigung. Frankreich dabei gefährlich nah kommend.

„Meine Couch?!", zeigte sich der Franzose jetzt wahrhaftig irritiert und warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter ins Wohnzimmer. Die vorderen Strähnen seiner blonden Haare waren nicht mit ihren Artgenossen am Hinterkopf zum Zopf gebunden, sondern kitzelten Arthur an der Nase, als Francis die Bewegung vollführte. Es gab zu wenig Spielraum zwischen ihnen. Arthur wünschte, er hätte eine Schere zur Hand.

„Niemand beleidigt ungestraft meine Couch!" Als Francis sich ihm wieder zuwandte, spürte Arthur die Haare ein weiteres Mal über seine Nasenspitze und seine Wange streicheln, in etwa so triezend wie winzige Nadelstiche. So was nannte sich früher Folter! Schon allein deshalb kam Rückzug gar nicht in Frage.  
„Deine verdammte Couch kann froh sein, dass ich sie noch nicht aufgeschlitzt habe! Das Miststück bringt mich um den Schlaf!"

„Ach, ta gueule und spiel dich nicht so auf, conard!"

Ein kurzes Zischen ertönte, als Arthur rot sah und den Rest seiner Zigarette mit einem boshaften Schmunzeln in Francis' Weinglas fallen ließ. Das Entgleisen von Frankreichs Gesichtszüge war ein Fest für Arthurs Sinne. Francis' Herz war leicht zu brechen, wenn man seinem Wein etwas zuleide tat. Gleiches galt für alles Andere, was man seiner Küche zumuten konnte. Arthur war ungewollt Experte auf dem Gebiet.

Vor lauter Entsetzen machte Francis einen pikierten Satz, fluchte ausgiebig und schien kurzweilig mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, Arthur den Inhalt des Glases ins Gesicht zu kippen. Arthur für seinen Teil verspürte eine absolute Zufriedenheit und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es war circa ein Uhr nachts, er war hundemüde und Francis stand dort in seinem weißen T-Shirt und in Boxershorts und sah aus, als habe man seine Katze zunächst rasiert und dann ganzkörpertätowiert. So könnten ihre gemeinsamen Arbeitstage ruhig öfter ausklingen.

In dem Moment, als Arthur merkte, wie er halb in den Schwitzkasten genommen und zurück ins Wohnzimmer geschleift wurde, überlegte er es sich postwendend anders. Francis zischte irgendwas von „Ruhe" und „Nachbarn"; der Rest ging ihm in so schnellem Französisch von der Zunge, dass Arthur nicht mehr zu folgen fähig war. Stattdessen japste er und wand sich unter Einsatz von Händen und Füßen aus der misslichen Gefangenschaft, die ihm auf die Herzfrequenz schlug. Francis roch auf latente Weise viel spektakulärer als das optimale Wohnzimmer oder die verdammt perfekte Couch! Würde zumindest das Bettzeug so riechen wie Francis, hätte Arthur schon das Haar in der Suppe gefunden.

Ein fleckiger Rotfilm, der abwechselnd heiß und kalt pochte, überwucherte Englands Gesicht schneller als Unkraut. Nebenbei schimpfte er bedingungslos zurück, wenn auch in Zimmerlautstärke. Dass sein Lachen dort draußen so dermaßen den Rahmen gesprengt hatte, war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber wenn der Froschfresser halt so einen dämlichen Anblick ablieferte...

Besagter Franzose bewegte sich nun in die Küche hinüber. Im Wohnzimmer selbst brannte kein Licht, aber aus der offen stehenden Schlafzimmertür fielen matte Strahlen über den Boden und die Möbel, und reichten sogar bis in die kleine Küche.

Arthurs Haut juckte an den Stellen, wo Francis ihn gerade noch berührt hatte. Ein klarer Fall von Allergie. Ohne Ausschlag, dafür mit Herzrasen und Hitzewallungen verknüpft. England zog den Kragen seines bis oben hin zugeknöpften Schlafanzugoberteils zurecht. Er schlief auswärts niemals ohne angemessene Garderobe – ganz im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten.

Unter Francis' T-Shirt waren seine Schulterblätter bestens zu erahnen, so leicht war der Stoff. Beinahe hypnotisch haftete Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit an den feinen Bewegungen, die Francis' Rückseite vollführte. Das Jucken verstärkte sich; das Herzklopfen wurde so penetrant, dass es Arthur den Hals zu verstopfen drohte. Vor lauter überschüssiger Wärme schwitzten sogar schon seine Handflächen. Das war doch kein Zustand...!

„Hotelzimmer", hörte er sich plötzlich zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung sagen. Die Stimme rau wie Schmirgelpapier und ihm selbst fremd. Wer oder was sprach da aus ihm? Die Antikörper?!

Francis, der an der Spüle stand und ihm noch immer den Rücken zukehrte, hielt inne. So als habe man die Pause-Taste gedrückt, bloß dass Arthur sich nicht erinnern konnte, je im Besitz der Fernbedienung gewesen zu sein.  
Er räusperte sich und entschied, dass es am besten wäre, gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Nicht zu dem optimalen Raum, nicht zu dem Mann, der ihn um ein Uhr nachts zum Lachen brachte, und erst recht nicht zu der Tatsache, dass sie beide einfach nicht harmonierten.

Sich zurück auf die Couch und unter die Decke legend, versuchte sich Arthur damit zu trösten, dass er morgen Abend wieder in good old London sein würde. In seinem Bett. Fernab von Paris und Frankreich und-

„Du weißt, mit wem du wegen der Hotelzimmer sprechen musst. Aber wag es ja nicht zu behaupten, meine Couch habe auch nur das Geringste damit zu tun! Klar, Angleterre?!" Francis beugte sich so unerwartet über die Rückenlehne, dass Arthur zusammen zuckte. Da er das Licht im Rücken hatte, glich Frankreich einem ausgefransten Schatten. Lediglich seine äußersten Umrisse wiesen präzisere Konturen auf. Arthur konnte die feinen Härchen auf den Armen erkennen, aber nicht Francis' Gesichtsausdruck. Wollte dieser Mistkerl ihn eigentlich zu Tode erschrecken?

„Das hat sie aber!" Jetzt erst recht wütend, da Frankreich einfach keinerlei Verständnis aufbrachte, schoss Arthur in eine sitzende Position hinauf. Gewohnt hemmungslos, wie er und Frankreich seit Jahrhunderten miteinander umsprangen, grabschte er in die Richtung, wo er Francis' Kragen vermutete. Der Stoff glitt butterweich zwischen seine Finger, als er den Franzosen achtlos schüttelnd ein Stück nach vorne zerrte. Vielleicht brachte ihn das ja zur Besinnung! Gewalt konnte immerhin wahre Wunder bewirken, selbst wenn sie etwas aus der Mode gekommen war.

Zu ihrem gemeinsamen Pech, hatte Francis die Attacke dieses Mal nicht kommen sehen. Arthur hörte das aufgebrachte „Ach ja?! Und was, bitteschö-?!" grell sterben, als Francis das Gleichgewicht verlor und über die Rückenlehne nach vorne kippte. Sein Gewicht krachte auf Arthurs Beine, seinen Unterleib und seinen Rippenbogen. Die perfekt weiche Couch bewahrte ihn davor, Schmerzen im Rücken zu erleiden. Über seine Finger, die noch im T-Shirt verankert waren, preschte ein Schwall schreiende Atemluft.

Francis zappelte, seine Beine für geschätzte drei Sekunden in der Luft, dann vollbrachten er unelegant das Kunststück, ganz auf die Couch zu rollen. Unter ihm, fuchsteufelswilde Flüche ausspuckend, Arthur, der ungeplant eine Drehung zur Seite vollführte. Die Kante des Sofas wurde spürbar; er fiel. Er merkte es haargenau. Er kullerte unter Frankreich heraus, riss die Decke halb mit sich und landete mehr als unsanft auf dem Boden. Direkt auf seiner Schulter. Das Krachen ließ alle Möbel vibrieren. Sogar die teuren Weingläser in der Glasvitrine stießen gellende Schwingungen aus. Die frischen Blumen in der Vase versteckten ihre Köpfe und Arthur blieb der Atem fern.

Seine Lunge lag brach, sein Herz hämmerte, seine Haut juckte. Vor allem am Bauch, der durch den hoch gerutschten Schlafanzug ungeschützt Bekanntschaft mit der Nacht machte. Ein Deckenzipfel überwucherte Arthurs verschont gebliebene Schulter. Der Rest der Decke schmiegte sich gegen seinen Rücken und wallte vom Sofa herab, wo Francis ein Keuchen verlor.

„Angleterre?!"

Der Angesprochene kniff die Lider zu, als ihm sein noch immer höchst allergisch reagierendes Herz von der Brust aus ins Hirn hinauf brüllte. Er Idiot! Die Beschwerden kannte er längst in- und auswendig. Der Schmerz in der Schulter drängte ein verstecktes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund. Es tat eigentlich gar nicht so weh. Was Arthur am meisten zu schaffen machte, war, dass Frankreich einfach nicht begriff, wie sehr ihn diese Couch quälte!

Eingeschnappt riss Arthur an dem Deckenzipfel und spürte, wie nun auch die andere Hälfte der Decke zu Boden ging. Dann würde er eben hier unten schlafen. Es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass er als junge Nation lange Zeit im Freien geschlafen hatte. Da war so ein Apartmentboden das geringste Problem! Sollte Frankreich ihn eben ein schlichtes Gemüt schimpfen. Arthur war es jetzt egal. Er brauchte endlich Schlaf und er musste den allergischen Schock irgendwie verarbeiten.

„Arthur?"

„**Nein!**"

Francis war hörbar nah und lieferte seinem Besucher den erstbesten Grund, die Decke um sich zu schlingen und seinen Schlafanzug wieder herunter zu ziehen.

„Tu n'y penses pas!(2) Du willst wirklich auf dem Boden schlafen, obwohl mein Sofa _**p-a-r-f-a-i-t**_ ist?!"

„Genau das ist doch das verdammte Problem!"

„Pardon?"

„Ach, vergiss es! Du Trottel kapierst das eh nicht!" Boden hin oder her, Arthur hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Da konnte Francis noch so verstört klingen. Arthur hörte ihn eingeschnappt schnauben. Es ähnelte verdächtig dem Schnauben, an dem sich Arthur vorhin auch bedient hatte. Wer imitierte hier eigentlich wen?

„...Irrer Spinner!" Frankreichs Schritte waren unsanft und trugen ihn bis zu seinem Zimmer hinüber. Dann stoppten sie mit einem Male. Ein Moment der Stille schob sich wie eine gläserne Trennwand zwischen die beiden Nationen. England presste die Decke dichter an seine Brust, nur für den Fall, dass sein Herz zu laut schlug. All das hier hatte er nur der verdammten Couch zu verdanken! Er sollte das Drecksstück morgen still und heimlich anzünden.

„Nicht mal in meinem Bett schläft es sich so gut wie auf meiner Couch! Nur dass du Bescheid weißt!"

Das Licht verschwand, als Francis die Schlafzimmertüre hinter sich zuzog. Arthur hörte sie nicht ins Schloss fallen. Schmollend starrte er über den Boden, zwischen den Beinen des Wohnzimmertischchens hindurch, bis hinüber zu den Fenstern. Der lange Vorhang war wieder zugezogen. Vermutlich hatte Francis das eben irgendwie bewerkstelligt, nachdem er Arthur vom Balkon bugsiert hatte. Widerlich, wie geschickt manche Menschen doch sein konnten!

Gemein obendrein, dass eben diese Menschen ein Bett hatten, was nicht wie dieses Sofa war! Wobei, behaupten konnte Frankreich ja vieles... Vermutlich war es eh mal wieder erstunken und erlogen! Arthur konnte dem Froschfresser nicht trauen. Ob an der großspurigen Aussage also tatsächlich was dran war oder nicht, würde er selbst heraus finden müssen. Nicht dass er ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielte, aufzustehen und rüberzugehen.  
Nein, niemals!  
Wirklich nicht!  
Auf keinen Fall!  
Lieber blieb er hier unten liegen und-  
Verflucht, seine Schulter schien leicht geprellt. Er sollte vielleicht bedenken, dass er nicht mehr ganz so jung war wie zu der Zeit, als er sich in Baumhöhlen zusammenrollen konnte. Wenn diese verdammte Couch nicht wäre, dann müsste er jetzt nicht griesgrämig die Minuten zählen. Ob zwanzig genügten? Nein, besser noch zehn dranhängen. Sicher war sicher...

Arthur ließ genau 35 Minuten verstreichen, ehe er sich mühsam aufrappelte. Ein Schmerzimpuls zuckte dabei von seiner Schulter durch seinen Rücken, entlang der Wirbelsäule bis zu den bedauernswerten Bandscheiben. Francis hatte ihn vorhin zermalmt! Das würde er noch büßen!

Die Decke achtlos aufs Sofa schmeißend, tapste Arthur durch die Finsternis und schlüpfte durch die angelehnte Schlafzimmertüre. Die Vorhänge waren nur knapp zur Hälfte vorgezogen; Mondlicht aalte sich in dem puristisch eingerichteten Zimmer, dessen eine Seite komplett mit einem offenen Regal, Kleiderstangen und einem Schrank ausgestattet war. Die gläsernen Schiebetüren ließen das Möbelstück selbst im Dunkeln elegant wirken.

Das Bett war wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt; metallenes Kopfstück, kein Endstück. Drei offene Seiten im Raum. Arthur hoffte, Francis hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Sonst würde es heute Nacht noch einen Toten geben!

Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf der Matratze nieder; Platz für ihn war da. Aber das Bett entsprach in seiner Breite keinem klassischen Doppelbett. Arthur merkte es schnell. Frankreich lag zwar eher auf der Seite als in der Mitte, aber sie waren zwei ausgewachsene Männer und Freiraum war definitiv etwas Anderes. Zumal die verwöhnte Katze einen Großteil des Fußendes blockierte wie ein Zementblock. Das Vieh gehörte wirklich rasiert. Dann wäre es sicher nur noch halb so fett.

Mit der rechten Hand griff Arthur nach einem der kleinen Kissen. Es gab nur ein richtiges Kopfkissen in diesem Bett und das war schon besetzt. Na gut, dann würde er wohl mit dem kleineren Kissen vorlieb nehmen müssen. Selbst wenn es zu aufgeplustert wirkte. Arthur drückte in den Stoff, zunächst mit den Fingern, dann mit dem Kopf, als er eine akzeptable Position suchte. Es schien vergeblich...

Zusätzlich spürte er, dass der Raum einige Grad kühler war als das Wohnzimmer. Eines der Fenster stand anscheinend auf kipp. Ein heimlicher Luftzug strich also fortwährend über seine Haut und war schließlich ausschlaggebend dafür, dass Arthur an der Bettdecke zog. Stück für Stück erkämpfte er sich mehr des warmen Stoffes, stieß aber an seine Grenzen, als er so dicht an den anderen Körper ran gerückt war, dass seine Nase wieder auf Francis' Haar traf. Arthur konnte ihn sogar atmen spüren und das Schlimmste war: die blöde Decke reichte immer noch nicht, damit er gänzlich zugedeckt war! Da war so ein ganz feiner Schlitz, vermutlich nicht größer als drei Zentimeter, aber er war da. Spürbar da. Der gewiefte Luftzug kroch unbarmherzig hindurch und traf seinen lädierten Rücken.

Arthur konnte es einfach nicht fassen!

Den letzten Rest seines unbändigen Stolzes über Bord werfend, rückte er schließlich noch dichter an Francis heran. Ein Arm umständlich unter sich selbst eingezwängt, den anderen aus Mangel an Alternativen von hinten um den Franzosen legend, genau auf dessen Bauch. Endlich reichte die Decke. Dafür befürchtete Arthur zu ersticken. Sein Inneres reagierte, als habe er 40 Grad Fieber und sein Herz scheuchte das Blut durch die Adern, als ginge es um Leben und Tod. England konnte es in seinen Ohren rauschen und in seinem Gesicht aufkochen fühlen.

Zu allem Überfluss war sich Arthur vollkommen sicher, dass Francis noch wach war und sich einzig und allein aus purer Boshaftigkeit nicht rührte!

Aus der Wohnung nebenan, die hinter der Schlafzimmerwand lag, hallte der gedämpfte Ton eines Fernsehers. Den dramatischen Klängen nach zu urteilen, irgend so ein französischer Kunstfilm, der definitiv nicht sehenswert war, weil so ziemlich gar nichts sehenswert war, was die Franzosen fernsehtechnisch auf die Beine stellten.

Auf dem Schreibtisch oder neben dem Bett musste die angebrochene Weinflasche stehen. Der Geruch spukte heimlich im Raum umher und weckte Arthurs Antipathie dem Getränk gegenüber erneut auf.

Alles war furchtbar. Absolut schrecklich! Durch und durch unannehmbar!

Arthur konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wegen der Katze waren seine Beine absurd angewinkelt, sein Kopfkissen war zu hart, Francis' Haare kitzelten, das Bettzeug duftete nach dem dezenten Aftershave, was Francis vorlieblich an freien Tagen benutzte und unter der Decke staute sich die Hitze.

Noch während Arthur im Kopf alles durchring, was ihm quer hing, glitt sein Geist in einen tiefen Schlaf über. Fernab der perfekten Couch, fand er seine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe in dem Zimmer, in dem angeblich nichts stimmte.

**ENDE**

* * *

**1: **Si j'ai bonne mémoire : Wenn ich mich recht erinnere

**2:** Tu n'y penses pas! : Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!


End file.
